Perseus: The Betrayed God
by JamiesMuse
Summary: This is the story of a betrayed god. The twin brother of Athena once loved and adored on Olympus only to be banished by his fathers paranoia, betrayed by those he trusted most. Only to be saved by a his sister and a primordial goddess,will he seek revenge on his father? If so, what will the repercussions be? I do not own Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

On Olympus Lady Metis was giving birth to twins, surrounded by her friends and family, a beautiful girl and boy were born. Little did they know one of these children would have a terrible fate. Lord Zeus flashed into the small room. Everybody immediately bowed to the king of the gods, however he quickly got them to rise and rushed to his lovers side. The king of the gods smiled when he saw the two tiny godlings.

Metis looking at Zeus and said "Don't they look beautiful my King?" Zeus quickly nodded and picked the young baby boy up rocking him back and forth he asked "What shall we name them my dear".

Metis looked thoughtful, "The boy shall be named Perseus, and the girl Athena, they will have key roles on the Olympian council, the oracle has already foreseen this."

*****Line Break*****

A Smiling Perseus walked down the streets of Olympus humming a tune, the other residents who were milling around smiled and waved at the Olympian god and he gave a nod in return. He quickly made his way over to his sister's palace and walked in. Immediately Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy rushed over to him and gave him a hug. Perseus happily returned it and took his sisters arm as they made there way to the throne room for an important meeting involving the impending war with the Persians.

As the twins entered they were given enthusiastic greetings from their family. Once everyone had settled down the tone shifted dramatically as they waited for someone to speak up about the biggest mortal conflict in history.

Finally, Apollo being Apollo decided to speak "Well this is awkward, so what are we going to do about this war?"

Zeus glared at Apollo, "This is no time for your sarcasm Apollo, Athena please tell us of the plan that the Greek city states are attempting to make."

"Father right at this moment 300 Spartans and an alliance of Greek city states are currently making there way to Thermopylae in an attempt to stop the war before it reaches the heart of Greece."

Ares looked on incredulously "Sister, you truly believe that 300 men from my patron state can hold of the thousands that the Persians will throw at them?"

Athena seemed to pause for a second, "I truly do not know, but I have lead them to there best chance with so few, there is a small opening that the Persians must get through in order to reach the Greek mainland and that is where they will make there stand, also Athens most brilliant Strategos is commanding a Greek fleet in Artimesium."

Perseus god of heroes, courage, hope and family decided now was the time to speak up "Do not fret, although we are not allowed to directly interfere I will make sure the Greeks will never lose courage or hope in the midst of there uphill battle."

Hestia smiled fondly at her favorite nephew from her spot in the Hearth.

Zeus looked on proudly at his favorite son and daughter "This is the most we can offer currently, does anyone else have any matters that need to be discussed while we are all here?"

No one spoke up and Zeus ended the meeting. The gods began to flash out one by one until only Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Perseus and Athena remained.

First Artemis went over and gave Perseus a hard punch to the gut and told him to come visit her hunter's and left. Next Apollo joked about going to pick us some girls with Perseus and intern received a knee to the groin region from Athena, Zeus flashing him out before any permanent damage could be done.

Lastly Zeus and Hera walk over, both with worried expressions on there faces, "Do you think Greece will survive this Hera asked?" Perseus smiled at one of the motherly figures in his life "Of course Lady Hera, the courage of Greece cannot be revealed by any other empire in the world, especially by Persia, with there so called God king being in power."

Hera smiled feeling a lot more comfortable, before quickly given both twins a hug and flashing out with her husband.

After everyone had left, Perseus visibly deflated, having the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong. Athena looked at him worriedly and asked, "What troubles you Percy?" He just gave her a sad smile, thinking about how much he loved his sister and said "Nothing Athena, nothing at all."

*****Line Break*****

The largest bolt of lightning lashes across the sky, the mortals called only guess what this meant, however the Olympian council understood the sign of an emergency council meeting and could see how angry Zeus truly was.

As the 13 immortal beings took there seats an enraged Zeus snapped his fingers and a women in celestial bronze chains appeared in the center. Perseus and Athena immediately rushed to there battered mothers side, an enraged Perseus yelled "What have you done Father!" Zeus looked back furiously and said "You have betrayed Olympus Perseus be grateful you are not in chains as well"

The rest of the Olympians looked shocked at Zeus until a teary Athena spoke "Father what do you speak off? Perseus would never betray us, we are his family."

"Silence Athena." Zeus bellowed, "Your mother deceived me when she did not tell me the truth about the oracle and how Perseus was destined to overthrow me."

Perseus looked up almost in tears after seeing his battered mother in chains and his father showing his true colors right in front of the council's eyes. "What have I done to deserve this treatment, my interests have never wavered from that of Olympus and my loyalty has never faltered. Punish me if you must but not my mother."

Finally Hera spoke up and asked the questions on everybody's mind, "My King what has Perseus done to question your loyalties so much that you to take up such extreme measures and chain a peaceful goddess like Metis."

Zeus in a barely controlled rage spat "Remember when he said that he would give courage and hope to the Greek forces?" The Olympians nodded, "Instead he has been aiding the Persians, the battle of Thermopylae has been lost and the fleet has been forced to retreat."

Many of the Olympians turned to Perseus in a rage, however his true family came to his defense, Artemis and Apollo stood up immediately and both sided with Percy saying how they could never believe that Perseus would do such a thing. However some of the other more jealous gods began to glare at Perseus believing Zeus in his paranoia induced state.

Athena stared on in disbelief unsure of what to believe, her dearest brother, the closest person to her was standing there with tears in his eyes staring at there father. She made her decision immediately and stood by her brothers side.

Zeus muttered to himself about making an example, he stood up from his throne and used the winds to force Athena and Perseus away from Metis, and hurled his master bolt at her with all of his might. The resulting explosion shook the Earth. Perseus and Athena both dropped to there knees and stared at the spot where their mother was a second ago, now just a blackened spot on the throne room floor. Both twins beyond heartbroken held onto each other like the world depended on it, and at that second it truly did.

The entire throne rooms looked on in disbelief as two of the most powerful entities in the universe looked utterly destroyed.

Zeus spoke again in a deadly serious tone, "Perseus for your betrayal I banish you from Olympus and revoke your title as an Olympian. Should you ever set foot in Greece again I will smite you myself." Thunder rumbled in the background.

"Wait" Artemis yelled "Know matter what you believe _father_." saying the word like it was the worst this one could be called, "This council is a democracy. Something that you have seem to forgot. We must vote."

"Very well then who believes that we should banish Perseus?" Poseidon asked..

Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysus one by one raised their hands. Perseus looked at each of them with utter betrayal in his eyes, eventually he focused on Hera, and said "I thought our peace was made long ago, what the mortals believe is true you are a spiteful goddess indeed."

Hestia could only be seen in the background with tears in her eyes as she stared hatefully at Dionysus and regretted with every bone in her body for giving him her throne.

The other five immortals looked on in shock and dismay as they witnessed the most honest member of the council be banished but none more so than Athena who tackled Perseus in a hug and refused to let go. Finally Perseus gave his sister a kiss on the forehead as they both grieved the loss of there mother and with the eyes of a man with no courage or hope left, gave one last final statement to the Olympians "Today I have witnessed the true colors of my father Zeus and other family members and I hereby relinquish any familial ties other than the ones who have stayed by my side. You shall never see me again" The site of Perseus in this state broke the hearts of many of his half brothers and sisters as he grabbed Athena and vanished in a gloom instead of his usual bright flash.

Silenced filled the giant room, until glares from the six Olympians who abstained from voting were thrown at Zeus as they began to flash out of the now lifeless throne room with a childlike goddess crying in a nonexistent hearth.

In the background one primordial goddess of the sea could be seen in the shadow crying for one the greatest souls to ever walk on the earth wondering if he could ever become a figment of what he once was.

H**ey Guys :) Here is chapter one and my first fanfiction story. Hope you guys like it and please review so I know if I should continue with it or scrap it. And if you have any ideas please put them in your review**

**-Jamie**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Perseus and Athena appeared in a beautiful garden both of them were shook from the events that had transpired in the throne room. The thought of their mother tending to her garden was enough to break down both of them once again. The two of them were extremely close to their mother Metis and could not fathom that she was now gone from both of their immortal lives.

After hours the sadness that overwhelmed Athena began to be overtaken by her notoriously vengeful side, as she began to think of ways to revenge her mother's unjust and untimely end.

When she looked over at her brother her heart broke once again, she knew that he was close to there mother but could not imagine the effect that her death could have on him. Only a few hours ago there was a strong regal looking man, a ghost seemed to have replaced him. Perseus was so loyal to his family that he blamed himself fully for the events that transpired in the throne room and intern the death of Metis and this shattered Athena's heart. Unlike Athena who could concentrate on revenge Perseus could only focus on his betrayal.

After Athena saw the shape that her brother was now in, she could barely control the rage that was beginning to consume her. Athena was one of the worst enemies that you could make. When she decided it was time to strike her plan would not fail. She would make sure the punishment was fitting for those involved in this.

It seemed that even though Perseus could inspire hope and courage in others he was unable to do so for himself. He just sat cross-legged in the middle of the garden, looking forward with a haunted look in his eyes.

Soon other Olympians who were searching for the duo began to appear in the courtyard. Artemis, Apollo and even Ares went to immediately comfort their brother Perseus.

Only Poseidon with rage in his eyes went over to Athena and asked, "What is the plan? We must take action against Zeus! He cannot truly believe that he may smite anyone who he deems an enemy."

Athena although teary eyed nodded in agreement and a brilliant and dangerous plan began to form in the most intelligent mind ever created.

*****Line Break*****

Back in the throne room there seemed to be a standstill after the other gods had flashed out, only leaving the ones who chose to banish Perseus remaining. Until Queen Hera stood up and walked to Zeus giving him a godly sized slap. "You have sealed our fate husband" she spat before giving the deadliest glare imaginable.

Unsure of what to do Zeus asked, "What do you mean my wife? The oracle was clear in its meaning."

Hera looked at Zeus with utter loathing "The prophecy may have stated that Perseus destroy betray us, but he is the god of family. Are you truly so foolish to believe that he would overthrow his own Father? The only way he would is if he no longer believes that we are his family."

"Then why did you choose to vote his banishment?" Zeus asked even more confused now.

If possible Hera looked even more disgusted this time with herself as she thought about his question, "You are my husband and I must stand by your side, I am loyal but with the increasing paranoia and power lust that has been plaguing you in the last century I cannot help but feel ashamed with my actions today."

Zeus looked taken aback but still felt like he was not in the wrong.

The rest of the council was silenced as they drank in the very valid point that Hera had just made.

Aphrodite being her usual ignorant self calmly said, "Good riddance, a man who does not want to bed with me does not deserve to be an Olympian god."

Hera looked at her with utter distaste and left in a blinding light, in the hopes that the love goddess would never be able to see her own reflection ever again.

*****Line Break*****

Poseidon could tell that Athena was thinking at unparalleled speeds right now as she began to formulate a plan only worthy of her.

She looked over at Poseidon and asked, "Have you ever heard of Romulus and Remus?" Poseidon looked slightly taken aback, "Yes, the founders of a new empire in the making."

Athena looked at him and questioned, "What is the one thing that they are currently missing?"

Poseidon's eyes lit up, "That is brilliant, the romans are quickly becoming a military power. We must fill the void since they are in need of deities to look over them."

Athena nodded approvingly, "A new Roman council will be made, helping them expand and seize power. We must have them worship us as separate aspects and avenge Olympus through them, however I must warn Athens and Ares must do the same for Sparta. We cannot let the other Olympians have any idea of our plan before we are ready to strike."

The plan was explained to the rest of the deities present and they all agreed that this would be the best way to avenge Metis who was loved by many. Immediately all of them set to work in gaining the respect and worship of the Roman people.

Too soon only Athena and Perseus remained. Athena slowly walked over to her pitiful looking brother. Perseus, barely audible managed to whisper "What have I done? It is my fault our mother is gone, I am sorry Athena."

Athena looked back at him furiously "This was not your fault Percy! The only person that can be blamed is Zeus! You and I have both seen the way that he has slowly changed, how our once loving father has turned into a paranoid ruler, he has been ruling through fear instead of the respect that he once garnered from us. We cannot let this continue especially after the betrayal he has shown today."

Percy looked up unconvinced "But Athena you heard him, I am prophesized to end Olympus, you know I would have never do such a thing, let alone even give it a thought. All I could do is stand by and watch our mothers cruel fate."

"That is exactly my point, the Olympian council is poisoned with Zeus as the king. Percy I understand how loyal you are to our family, however you no longer have any ties to them. The only person you should blame is Zeus and his scapegoats in that council. The oracle has witnessed that this once great democracy has turned morphed into something else and it has put the ability in you to make change." Athena explained seriously.

Percy seemed unsure of what to do until a new sea blue flash shined into the garden. There stood the primordial goddess of the sea, Thalassa. She quickly ran up and engulfed the twins in a hug. She was a dear friend of their mother after all, and was like a surrogate aunt to the both of them. The three of them mourned the loss of their mother and friend together.

After a few minutes she grabbed ahold of Perseus and allowed him to release all of the sadness and anguish into one of his mothers dearest friends.

Finally she let go of Perseus and he looked over to his twin sister, a silent conversation seemed to go on between the two and some of his old resolve seemed to come back. Athena did not show it but she released a breath that she was holding in ever since she saw Percy with the haunted look in his eyes

Thalassa could only look on worriedly as one of the kindest souls in the universe held a look that did not belong on his usually gentle face.

Well Guys Here it is, hope you like it. Please review to let me know how I'm doing! Hope your not to disappointed but I tried to update as quick as possible. I was unhappy with the first version so I rewrote some of it.

-Jamie


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

After ironing out their strategy the six gods agreed that Hades should be informed of the plan, later Athena asked whether such a venture would interest him and he eagerly joined them. No one objected since a powerful ally was gained and even better, one that had no love for Zeus.

Slowly the seven powerful deities began to become integral parts of Rome and her culture. As this transition began it was clear that it would be impossible for them to have the same values as their Greek counterparts, instead developing different aspects due to the overwhelming discrepancy between the values held by the Romans and Greeks.

With obvious differences they took on different forms. First Poseidon's Romans aspect became known as Neptune. Although he may not have been one of the most worshipped or loved gods one could not underestimate his power, Neptune was religiously worshipped due to many Romans fearing the power and mystery of the sea.

Ares was the next to adopt a Roman form; he was known as Mars and was a revered god among mortals instead of the hated persona that his Greek form held. Preferring his form as Mars to Ares he rarely deferred back to his Greek aspect, only being seen as Ares in Olympian council meetings. He was part of the legendary Capitoline Triad; a month was named after. Mars was the embodiment of Roman military strength.

Quickly in succession the rest of the gods began to take Roman forms, preferring them to their Greek counterparts. Athena a loved Greek goddess was also apart of the Capitoline Triad becoming Minerva. She was the battle hardened goddess of wisdom, strategy, and magic and was often believed to whisper into the dreams of Roman leaders helping them plan out the next move in there great expansion.

Next came the twin sister and brother of Leto, Artemis and Apollo. Only Artemis was now worshipped as Diana and Apollo kept his Greek name. Cults began to form for these two deities as the Romans began to understand the importance of the sun and the moon. Thanking Diana for giving them rest at night and blessing Apollo for giving them light.

One of the most major personalities changed was that of Hades. Once a bitter Greek he became a powerful and fair ruler of the afterlife in Rome as he transcended to his Roman form Pluto. Pluto was one of the gods who know longer changed to his Greek form since he was not on the Olympian council meetings and no longer attended the winter solstice. No longer feared as the Romans did not fear death instead viewing their mortal life as a chance to gain a place among the gods in the afterlife.

Last but not least was Perseus, a clear change could be seen in him as the betrayal continued to weigh on his identity. Although his namesake did not change he no longer represented family, which shocked many of the other gods. However in his Roman form he was worshipped along with Minerva and Mars in the Capitoline Triad as these three embodied everything a Roman citizen could ever wish to attain in their lives. He along with Pluto never changed to their former identity.

A new council was formed where seven deities now sat on the Roman council. There was no king on this council and with the odd number they were always able to make a decision. The disputes were still present however when a decision was made non on the council would go against the wishes that were set out.

They began to ensure that none would ever worship Zeus by creating great tales of his unparalleled arrogance and paranoia. Minerva weaved great stories that told of Zeus's destructive ways as the king of the Greek gods. Legends were told of how he betrayed one of Romes most significant deities Perseus and soon he became a taboo in the Roman culture as too many feared the gods wrath if they were to dare utter his name. A decision for the other Olympians could be made as time passed however the king of the Olympian gods fate was sealed once he killed Metis without a second thought.

Now the discussion began on the council of how they would go about taking complete control over Greece to ensure that the most powerful empire in the world belonged to Rome and intern making them stronger than their Greek aspects.

*****Line Break*****

Zeus's arrogance played well into there hands. Looking over to his favorite daughter Athena in a council meeting he said with a smirk "These upstart Romans are just a minor nuisance, the Greek city states will band together and crush them like we crushed the Persians not once but twice and this time we will not have a traitor. Am I right daughter?"

It took all of Athena's willpower not to strike her birth father but since this was not the right time she put on her unreadable mask and only nodded. However a dark chuckle from Apollo made Zeus pause.

"Apollo! What do you find so amusing?" Zeus bellowed, Phoebus Apollo rolled his eyes at his fathers theatrics but could only look ashamed as Athena sent him a withering glare, calmly replying "Father I was just thinking about how easily these Romans will be crushed by their Greek superiors." Zeus seemed to find this acceptable as he moved onto the next uninteresting matter the all-powerful council were to discuss.

*****Line Break*****

Perseus and Minerva were walking through their mother's garden together as they had done so many times in the past. Both were clearly thinking, as they made no attempt to converse with each other, instead just enjoying the comfort they felt when they were together.

Finally Minerva seemed to pop out of her Reverie as she looked worriedly over to her brother. Although Percy's physical appearance had not changed one could see the guilt that his eyes held. Cursing herself for the thousandths time for being unable to lessen the guilt her brother felt even though no blame could be put on his shoulders. But the nature of Percy could never change, as he still felt responsible for the rift that was created between his family when it once fell in his domain. Even after losing that part of his domain you could see the guilt lessen slightly however, one cannot change the underlying nature of themselves even if they are a deity.

Minerva took a different approach than Percy, she did not blame herself or her brother. The only person that was to be blamed in her eyes was Zeus and she had waited centuries to get her revenge and it was approaching rapidly.

The satisfaction she felt when she wove the despicable tales of Zeus was not enough. But even she could not have imagined the outrage that the Roman people exhibited when the tale of Perseus betrayal was told. But looking back on the event she could understand since Perseus was one of the gods that could be related to the most by the commoners.

A variable that she could have never predicted was Thalassa, a primordial that she could not thank enough. When Percy was at his most broken the comfort of his sister and surrogate mother were the only two things that brought hope to the god of hope. With the two of them and a drive to avenge Metis they were able to bring him somewhat out of his self loathing and Percy began to take action, along with Mars he gained the respect of the Roman people the swiftest.

Minerva could only hope that after Zeus was given the retribution he deserved her dearest brother would not return back to the hopeless state that had already shattered her heart.

Well guys here is Ch.3. Hope you liked it and the story will be set up soon. If you did enjoy it please review since it gives me motivation to continue! Thanks for Reading!

-Jamie


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

(Flashback)

Perseus being the god of heroes kept an eye on Heracles through out his 12 labors. Although he did not like the character of the son of Zeus he could not help but be impressed by the strength the man possessed. Since Heracles was so close to finishing the tasks laid out for him Perseus felt a need to observe the powerful demigod in person. What he saw confirmed the suspicion that Heracles was exactly like his father. The arrogance the demigod possessed could only belong to a child of Zeus. Perseus almost felt sorry for Hera but dropped the thought immediately; that was territory he did not want to go back into.

The god and patron of heroes needed to see whether this demigod deserved the title of the greatest hero to ever live. For the eleventh task Heracles needed to retrieve an apple of immortality. Perseus doubted that he would be able to get past the beast Ladon but he did not account for a naive Hesperide who gave him the ability to do so. What he witnessed after shocked and angered him as he watched the hero walk away from the girl who aided him as if she were a stain on his shoe. It took all he had to control himself from striking Heracles down. Zeus could not gain knowledge of the imminent Roman takeover, however he could not stand by and watch the girl in so much anguish since he knew exactly what she was going through.

Zoe Nightshade had just made the biggest mistake of her life. After helping

After retrieving the golden apple he had just left her, not even saying thanks. Once her sisters had found out they banished her and she was revoked the title of a Hesperide, losing her immortality. When all of her hope seemed truly lost a man walked out of the forest with a deep frown on his face, he was about six feet tall and very handsome, making Hercules seem like a pig. He had a powerful aura to him that made her feel hope and courage well inside of her, something that she had not felt at all in the last day. As she considered who this was shock overcame her realizing who's presence she was now in. She kneeled on the forest floor and did not make eye contact so that she did not disrespect the powerful god.

Perseus put a hand on her shoulder and said, "There is no need to bow to me, I am not as petty as those Olympians gods."

Zoe looked rather surprised but quickly stood up and waited for one of Rome's most important deities to speak.

Perseus seemed to be deep in thought and then finally asked, "What is your name young maiden?"

"Z-Zoë my lord" she replied shakily wondering why such a powerful deity was speaking to her like they were equals.

Perseus only smiled in return a small twinkle in his eye and replied, "Did I not just say that I am not as petty as the Olympian gods? Call me Perseus but never can me lord again, or else…" The god gave a wink with the last part.

Zoe could only blush at his words while Perseus could be seen trying to contain his amusement but failing to hide it.

He then turned more serious and asked her about the events that transpired earlier that day. She did not know why but she started to tell him everything. She started by telling him how Heracles was set on entering the garden even after she gave him multiple warnings that it was a death wish. The demigod refused to listen and she offered help in the form of a sword given to her by her mother. After finishing his task he did not even return the sword to her instead he just walked away with the apple not giving her a second glance.

Only later did she realize that the aura given off by the deity was giving her the courage needed to retell the painful tale. As she began to near the end she could see anger and understanding quickly course through Perseus's eyes. Zoe was not so blind that she could not see that the god had experienced very similar events. Confirming to her that the legendary betrayal of Perseus was indeed true which made her open up to him even more.

She continued and told him how her family would no longer speak to her while revoking her title as a Hesperide.

The god suddenly stood up and teleported away, Zoe just looked down as she thought that someone else had just abandoned her.

Perseus flashed in front of Heracles with a hood hiding his features, the demigod was oblivious to his new visitor and was sitting in front of a campfire humming a merry tune, not even noticing the presence of an infuriated god.

After a few seconds Perseus began to tire of the demigods obliviousness and kicked dirt into the heroes eyes. Falling from his seat the demigod grunted as he was blinded for a few seconds. When he looked up he could not believe what he saw, a random man who was hiding his face dare attack him?

He stood up quickly and grabbed his giant club. "You dare attack me, do you not know who I am? I am Hercules the greatest demigod to ever live leave now or else I shall not be so merciful." He declared arrogantly.

Perseus just groaned out loud and said, "Not another one of you arrogant children of Zeus. Have I not dealt with enough of you in my lifetime? No matter, you have something that does not belong to you."

Heracles looked at him incredulously before laughing before obnoxiously saying, "You dare come here and demand something from me? That little girls sword now belongs to me. It is too well crafted to sit in her hands."

Perseus gave him a hard look and then ran at Heracles without a weapon. Heracles attempted to swing his club at the god but was not fast enough. Perseus grabbed it in mid air and ripped it from the demigod's hands, before quickly grabbing the sword that was sheathed at Hercules waist.

The son of Zeus looked at the god with rage and yelled, "You dare take something from my possession I will tell my father about this!"

Perseus chuckled so darkly that it made the demigod shiver, "Go ahead and tell your father, if you do I will make sure that the entire world will know of your defeat by some weak mortal and you will be a laughing stock for the rest of your short insignificant life." Perseus countered back smugly.

Heracles looked at him in shock but did not have time to respond before Perseus sprinted back into the woods vanishing once he was out of sight.

Perseus appeared right next to Zoe handing back the sword. Quickly Zoe grabbed the sword immediately turning it back into a hairpin and placing it on her head, before unexpectedly jumping up and giving the god a hug. Quickly realizing what she had just done she detached herself from the deity and just looked ashamed.

"Do not fret, I was only returning what is rightfully yours but do not be so careless with that sword next time. I can feel the important battles that sword will partake in." Perseus spoke not fazed at all by the hug he had just received.

Zoe looked up at him questioned, "Why did you retrieve this for me?"

Perseus had a hard look on his face and said, "I am the god of heroes you must have concluded by now, it disgusts me when heroes like the vile Heracles think they are able to do such shameful acts and get away with it."

Perseus did not mention that he had somewhat of a soft spot for the girl instead he just gaged her reaction. Soon her shoulders slumped once again but he understood that she was thinking about her future. Once set out as a Hesperide, now she no longer had a purpose in her life.

The god felt the need to help the hopeless girl and said "Zoe I understand that you are disoriented with what you should do in the future. But I see the potential that is within you. You may not yet know it but you are a natural leader, one that may be able to command armies one day."

Zoe looked surprised, she was not expecting such praise but could not help but feel better as she waited for him to continue.

Perseus continued to look at her sizing her up and stated, "Zoe I will give you three suggestions, you do not need to follow one if you do not wish. First, you could continue, as you would have if I had not shown up today. Second, my sister Diana is always on the lookout for new hunters and I believe you would be a valuable asset to her. Lastly, but likely the most dangerous I would give you my blessing which would give you immorality but you may still die in battle, also a portion of my domains depending on which ones suit you will be gifted, my blessing has not been given in centuries. After I would manipulate the mist and make the Romans see you as general of the Roman cavalry and you would be on the front lines leading your troops expanding the Roman Republic. My hope with the third option if you choose it is that you would move your way up to become the undisputed Consul of Rome and intern aid us in the Roman takeover of Greece which is inevitable. Think carefully Zoe as once you have made your choice it will be final, I do not make offers more than once."

Zoe looked slightly taken aback at first but she was grateful that the god was doing everything in his power to give her a reason to continue living. The first option was immediately tossed away as she had no desire to walk the earth endlessly with no objective. The second option was very enticing as a result of the stories her mother once told her about the adventures that the hunters faced. The only thing stopping her from immediately choosing the second was the pledge to maidenhood, even though men like Hercules were out there she could not deny men like Perseus gave her hope. The third option slightly scared Zoe but she was never one to back down from a challenge. Steeling her resolve Zoe spoke, "I choose the third option Perseus." She might have been mistaken but pride seemed to be shining through the god's eyes.

"Very well." Perseus replied as he put his finger onto Zoe's forehead. Suddenly a bright flash of light could be seen in the small clearing and a small barely noticeable aura could now be seen around her.

Zoe could not even describe the feeling as she felt a new sense of awareness and confidence overtake her; the knowledge that Anaklusmos would be flawlessly wielded in her hands also gave her a sense of security.

She looked up at Perseus who said, "Now I will put you to sleep, when you awake you will be in your new home, designated for Roman generals."

Zoe could not see the face of Perseus as a real genuine smile graced his lips as she mumbled a thank you in her sleep.

*****Line Break*****

(146 BC)

On the Roman council seven gods sat on their thrones, a few of them nervous because shortly they would reveal themselves to the other Olympian. A sense of excitement could clearly be felt from the atmosphere in the room.

Minerva being the careful strategist was going over the plan in her head over and over again to make sure that there was no way they would be defeated.

Perseus knowing his twin too well said, "Sister do not worry, all of us have the utmost fate in you and have no doubt that by the end of the year Greece will be under a Roman hegemony."

Minerva seemed to be slightly assured by his words but asked, "How many competent generals do the Romans have?"

Perseus replied immediately saying, "It does not matter, Zoe Nightshade has gained consulship they will all obey her, the Greeks will not be able to stop our wrath."

Everyone in the council could see the pride in his eyes at he thought of his champion, all knowing too well the feelings that he had for her, but the god of heroes was oblivious as ever.

Mars spoke up in his confident voice "Minerva, you non-stop talking to yourself is not helping anyone, the other Olympians are too oblivious to understand what is going on in the world and are still in denial, they speak of how Greece will rally. Combined with the fact that Greece has declined steadily in the last few centuries will make it impossible for them to rally, also don't forgets Perseus girlfriend is leading the mightiest army in the world."

Perseus shot Mar's a dirty glare and said indignantly "She is my champion not girlfriend" As he flushed even more hearing himself say the word.

The council could only laugh at him. When the laughter died down Neptune asked, "Do we have any other matters to discuss currently?" With no one speaking up the gods began to flash out gathering strength for the looming battle.

**Well here you go guys! Hope you enjoyed it and let me know how I did. Thanks for reading!**

**-Jamie**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

(On the fields of Corinth)

Two large convoys both with large white flags flapping in the air were making their way towards one another. In front of the Roman convoy sat a beautiful female warrior, perched atop a handsome black stallion. Anyone who had ever laid eyes on her before could immediately recognize the consul of Rome, blessed by the gods themselves none dare question there ruthless but just leader. She held herself with the utmost confidence seemingly at ease in the middle of the future warzone. Her mere presence at this battle spoke greatly of the significance that the battle of Corinth would have.

The Greek general Diaeus led the opposite convoy, he did not look exceptional but that was a simple mistake that was made by many. The only weapon he held was a beautiful black bow with a quiver on his back. He looked to be in his mid forties with hair beginning to grey, he could be seen looking at the Roman consul skeptically wondering why a woman was put in command. That was one thought Diaeus deeply regretted before his death.

As the two convoys met the thousands of soldiers on both side looked on nervously wondering what would become of the temporary truce between the two commanders.

Both leaders sat opposite of one another sizing each other up, neither willing to speak before the other causing a tense silence. Zoe's piercing gaze was usually enough to make anyone yield, leaving her mildly impressed that Diaeus did not budge. Finally the well-known impatience of the Roman consul emerged ending the silence she questioned, "What do you believe this meeting will accomplish Graceus?" After being apart of countless truce missions that did not accomplish anything paired with the insolence that Diaeus displayed brought out the temperamental side of the legendary consul.

The Greek leader face shifted into an arrogant smile believing that he had beaten the consul by forcing her to speak first. With this new found confidence he said, "I will not be speaking to a worthless whore like yourself, bring forth a real leader."

The Romans all tensed and looked at the Greek in disbelief, one of Zoe's most trusted advisors Lucius Mummius drew his sword only to be stopped by Zoe nevertheless Diaeus a man never to lose an opportunity took this as a threat and quickly shot an arrow at Zoe's forehead.

Faster than anyone could fathom the consul snatched it out of the air, giving it a distasteful glance at the arrow. Almost faster than the eye could catch she threw it at Diaeus who could only look on in fear as it flew right past his head, Zoe gave a sickly sweet smile and said "Greece will be under Roman control by the end of the week, if you wish for your men and the citizens of Corinth to be spared, surrender. If not battle will commence proving how little you care for the lives of your own people, if you care so little why should I? If you do not surrender I swear to you that I will personally attend to you, if you believe that death will give you rest I promise there will be no peace in the afterlife for you." She turned her horse around quickly riding away from the shocked Greek general followed by her loyal convoy.

War loomed in Corinth; the Greeks had sent a messenger with a note that said they would not surrender and to prepare for battle. Blood would be spilled and the vengeful look in Zoe Nightshade's eyes told her troops that she could not wait for it to begin after having a Graceus call the most powerful mortal in the world a whore and they could not wait to witness her wrath.

Even though the mortal world was changing so rapidly this could not even be compared to the transformation that was happening to any divine beings.

*****Line Break*****

As the eleven Olympian gods were frantically discussing the upcoming decisive battle that would decide Greece's fate with varying levels of interest, two silent figures were currently hiding in the shadows.

As chaos ensued five Olympians did not seem to have a worry in the world. It became apparent when Zeus asked, "Athena what is our plan? This is the most grim the fate of Greece has ever looked."

Athena could only give her a father a chilling smile replying, "The fate of Greece was sealed long ago _Zeus_, the oracle has foretold it." The goddess of wisdom seemed to be in a reverie, "How ironic the king of the gods has sealed the fate of Greece, how pathetic. There is no plan that will save a filthy Graceus like yourself."

With those words the signal had finally been revealed as the two hidden gods walked out of the shadow. Revealing Perseus with a slightly pained but determined expression on his face along with Pluto with a ruthless grin plastered over his face.

Zeus stood up immediately but was stopped in shock as five Olympian gods rose yet they no longer looked like their former selves. Instead of wearing chiton's they were instead wearing togas, their features seemed to be sharper making their faces seem more dangerous and powerful. They all stood proud and wore expressions as if they were waiting centuries for this moment to happen. As the five former Olympians took their true Roman forms the thrones that once belonged to them crumbled.

Seven simple seats were conjured facing the remaining Olympians. As they took their seats Pluto in a state of glee said, "Please brother sit down, I am not here to see you gaping like a fish."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Dionysus cried but he immediately shrunk back when he was given vicious glares from the Roman deities only proving to them further how much of a coward he was, their would be no place for him in Rome.

Zeus finally seemed to gather his wits and a squeal like sound came out of his voice, "What is this? Treason? How dare you go against Olympus and your family?"

This only brought out an eye roll from the Roman deities as if this was exactly what they were expecting. "Hah Family you say. This is our family and we are loyal to them, you on the other hand are nothing more than Graceus scum and shall be treated as such." Neptune turned away from Zeus and addressed the rest of the Olympians; "We did not come here to make small talk, if you swear loyalty to Rome we will not crush you, the king of the gods does not deserve this offer and his fate has already been decided."

What happened next surprised everyone in the room. The queen of the gods stood and proclaimed "I Hera swear loyalty to Rome and remove and all ties that I once had to Greece." She was now dressed in a toga and looked back to her husband venomously saying, "I warned you of this day long ago, I have stuck by you long enough." Without a second look she flashed out of the room leaving a stunned Zeus.

Since no other god made a move to pledge their allegiance to Rome, Diana looked distastefully at the remaining Olympian gods and said, "Very well, we gave you a fair chance. You have all declared war on Rome and her goals, we will show no mercy and you will be crushed."

The remaining Olympians could only look on in shock as one by one each Roman deity began to flash out until only Perseus, Minerva, and Mars remained. The god of heroes solemnly said, "I did not wish this upon any of you, I will give you a second chance since your loyalty to the king of the gods can be respected. If you wish to remove yourself from the terrible fate that will befall Zeus you may come pledge your loyalty in front of me, however, if you are resigned to waging war against us we will personally make sure that your names are so tabooed in the mortal world that none will ever speak them again for fear of our vengeance and ensure that each one of you will fade."

With a flash the three most influential Roman gods vanished leaving five very stunned Olympians gods sitting in their thrones contemplating the actions that they would take in the future knowing that there choice would decide their fate.

**Almost 100 followers! That is awesome. The next chapter will be the start of the war. I am not sure how I will make the battle between the gods happen but the mortal battle should be fairly straight forward. As always thanks for reading and give me some feedback, if you guys have any ideas that I could incorporate that would be great!**

**-Jamie**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

An eerie silence loomed over Corinth; tonight the darkness seemed to be even more somber than usual as if it understood the number of casualties that would occur at first light. At the moment, time seemed to slow down, waiting for the inevitable conclusion of the postponed battle. The Roman army led by Zoe Nightshade had a clear advantage, her troops numbered in the twenty thousands along with three thousand cavalry at her disposal.

The Greeks on the other hand looked over at the enemy camp in dread, as they were outnumbered two to one, with only six hundred cavalry in their own ranks they were unsure of how they would defeat the fabled Roman phalanx, if the Macedonian Phalanx fathered by Alexander the Great himself could not, what chance did they truly stand? Although their general Diaeus conducted a successful surprise attack last night, it did little to change their current situation. That tactic would only work once and they all knew it, soon they would have to face the heavily favored Roman force head as fear began to consume them.

The only thing that could bring down the mood of the Greek troops even further was that the storied consul Zoe Nightshade was present. Word was quickly spreading throughout the camp of the arrow that was shot point blank at the Roman consul but rather than the outcome being her death, the Greeks that witnessed the scene said that she had caught it out of midair as if a mere plaything had been thrown at her. This frightened the Greek's to no end since they knew that this warrior was not one to be merciful to those who stood in her way.

Currently a ceasefire prevailed at the moment as both leaders agreed that they would wait until first light before the skirmish to decide the fate of Greece would ensue. Although Mors had only reaped the souls of a few so far in Corinth some swore that they could see the personification of death hovering above waiting for the bloodbath to begin.

*****Line Break*****

Zoe Nightshade was in her tent looking at a map that showed displayed the terrain of Corinth. When she heard a noise in her tent she quickly unsheathed her sword and lunged at the spot. With her sword pressed to someone's throat she growled, "Who dares enter my tent?" A laugh she had heard many times before made her relax as she took a closer look and saw her patron god, all she could do was glare at him for sneaking up on her even though she had expressed countless times how much she disliked this tendency of his.

Perseus looked at her fondly before bluntly saying, "Zoe you look like shit, what do you hope to accomplish in tomorrows battle if it just took you ten minutes to realize that someone was spying on you inside of your own tent?"

Zoe looked at the only person who could speak to her like that with shame before countering, "You expect me to sleep before the battle? I was just ironing out our strategy before you kindly interrupted me."

Perseus just looked amused and retorted, "You have six hours before daylight, do you plan on informing all of your troops of the brilliant changes you made while being sleep deprived a mere hour before the carnage?"

The consul blanched at the silly notion her patron had just made. Finally realizing how pointless the last two hours of internal musing truly was she somewhat desperately replied, "That may be valid, but do you really expect me to sleep before such an important battle? All we have worked for rides on this single moment and I cannot fail you."

Perseus eyes softened as he looked at the distraught expression on one of the people he valued most in the world. He could see the worry in her eyes and reassuringly said, "You could never fail me Zoe, when I asked you to perform this tasks all those years ago I could not have even imagined the sheer will-power and determination that was within you. Remember when we first me you were a distraught ex-Hesperide desperately looking for a path to take in you life. When I look at you now I see a confident and powerful consul. You could not even fathom how proud of you I really am."

Zoe blushed at his words but nonetheless looked extremely pleased. She could not seem to find words at the moment, instead opting to let the deity speak.

"Alas, I almost forgot why I came, you must rest before the battle, one hour before first light you will wake, do not burden yourself with pointless thoughts, what will happen tomorrow can only be determined by the fates themselves and even I have no power over them." Perseus said before placing his hand on top of Zoe's, neither missed the fact that it lingered longer than it needed to before Rome's most powerful individual drifted off into the realms of Morpheus. Perseus quickly scooped her sleeping form up and gently placed her in her bed. Giving himself one last look at his champion before vanishing in a silent flash.

*****Line Break*****

Finally light began to form on the horizon of Corinth. Instead of the eerie feeling that once dominated the future battlefield a sense of excitement was the emotion being felt by both sides. No one could say that the adrenaline that coursed through your veins before battle was not both addicting and frightening at the same time.

Zoe Nightshade stood proudly in front of her gathered force, one thousand hand picked warriors that had fought by her side at every campaign she led. She wore a Roman styled helmet with a white plume on top signaling her position. She wore beautifully crafted bronze armor gifted by Perseus along with a cape with a lion adorning the back; only she understood that this was the symbol of her patron god. Held in her right hand was the brilliant sword Anaklusmos, attached to her left arm was her trusted bronze shield. By simply standing alongside her legionnaires she further gained their respect because they all knew that their consul was not one to coward behind them but instead would be joining them on the battlefield.

Zoe whistled loudly giving her cavalry commander Lucius the signal to charge. As the earth began to shake from the hooves of three thousand horses, a nervous skitter could be seen coming from the Greek steeds, realizing how outnumbered they were the Greek cavalry did not even receive the Romans instead they fled almost instantly. Leaving a confused Roman unit that was halted after seeing the coward's run.

After observing this the Roman legion began to slowly advance towards the Greek line. Almost at the same time the Roman consul and Greek general called down for their archers to begin firing. As Greek and Roman archers began to rain arrows down on the battlefield random legionnaires and Greeks alike began to fall victim.

Zoe deciding that the best strategy would be to hold with her elite troops waiting to see the result of the first push that her other legion made. She could only hold up her shield and take cover inside the phalanx knowing that the Greek archers would soon run out of arrows.

Soon the arrows began to slow until no more were shot into the sky. When the Romans finally reached the Greeks the two sides began exchanging blows. Neither was able to gain the upper hand, both lines holding strong proving to any witness how experienced the Greek and Romans soldiers were. The Romans could not help but be impressed by the fight they were getting, Zoe could feel her legion eagerly anticipation her command to join the fray.

Zoe signaled for her own legion to follow her as they began to circle around the frontline hoping to flank the occupied Greek combatants. Once they were on the opposite side of her cavalry and directly beside the Greek front line, she quickly flashed a bright light into the sky signaling for her cavalry to charge alongside her.

The consul and legionnaires let loose vicious battle cries and charged into the fray. Almost immediately the tight lines that the Greeks had when they were only facing a frontal assault began to crumble and utter chaos ensued. Zoe expertly fought her way through the Greeks with a clear target in her mind. Along with her troops they quickly began dispatching there enemy, each move she made with Anaklusmos ended with a dead or fatally wounded Greek.

Diaeus looked on with fear and awe at the arc of death that trailed the leader of Rome. He could only grab his sword before she arrived with a few of her men, seemingly at ease in the midst of a warzone. He had been so focused on Nightshade that he did not see his men laying down their arms and surrendering to the overwhelming force.

Anger quickly overcame his fear and he shouted, "Stand up and fight! You will let these filthy Romans come and takeover our lands?" When no one even made a grab for their weapons, Diaeus looked as if he was about to physically combust.

Zoe looked at the man with a smirk before her feminist and arrogant side came out. After being called a whore she would not show mercy to this man, "Kneel before your conqueror, _boy", _she commanded_. _All the men present shuddered at her words, this only reaffirmed why they respected their consul so much. With only one word she could make anyone feel as insignificant as a speck of dirt.

Diaeus refused and attempted to stand as proud as he could even though fear could be seen clearly in his eyes. Zoe gave two of her men a quick nod and they kicked the general in the knees eliciting a howl of pain from the Greek, forcing him to bow. Zoe calmly walked around the fearful man and said, "Remember when I offered you the chance for surrender? You should have taken it. Corinth will burn, anything valuable within the city will be taken. The people you swore to protect will suffer the most and I cannot let this injustice pass. You my friend will endure agony that few have ever experienced before." With those word Diaeus was shackled and moved to where the rest of the prisoners were being held.

Zoe looked on to those under her command. She slowly took of her helmet letting he auburn locks fall. "You have all made Rome proud today, go reap the rewards that you have earned in Corinth, however, if anyone forces themselves upon someone and I hear of it, I will make sure there is nothing to force the next time." She said the last part with a smile but all knew that she was not one to make empty threats.

Zoe did not like punishing the innocents of Corinth for one mans mistake, but she understood why she had to do so. A tone needed to be set for anyone else foolish enough to challenge Rome in the future and she would be the one to do so. A foundation needed to be set for an empire that would last millennia and Zoe would be the one to do so. Finally Rome would establish hegemony over Greece, she could only look up in the heavens wondering what was happening in the immortal world.

**Here's chapter 5, it has not really been revised yet so but I just wanted to get this out their as quick as possible. As always thanks for reading!**

**-Jamie**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

After revealing themselves to the Olympians Perseus and Minerva teleported themselves to a place they visited often. Their mothers home, both immortals tended to the garden keeping it just as beautiful as their mother once had.

Two different emotions could be clearly seen on their faces. Minerva was slightly annoyed at her brother's forgiving attitude, she did not want to show any of them mercy.

Quickly turning towards her brother, "Percy, why did you have to forgive them? You are to kind, the only fate they deserve is to be exiled and treated like the traitors they are." She said in a somewhat exasperated tone.

Percy looked at her thoughtfully, "I had no plans on giving them a second chance, but when I looked at them and I saw how shocked and betrayed they looked, it reminded me of myself and I could not give them the same fate that I had. If not for you and Thalassa I do not know what would have become of me, they are not as lucky as I and do not have people who care for them so much."

Minerva could only shake her head but knew that Percy was right, no matter how much she really hated to admit it. But if any of them came and pledged their allegiance to Rome she would not go easy on them, she would make sure they understood the misery that they brought upon her brother and the kindness he displayed in return.

OoOoO

Tales of the great battle of Corinth spread like wildfire over the known world. All had heard of the Roman takeover of Greece and the hegemony that was now in place.

It was a time of change and while some embraced it, others held on to the old ways with growing fears of the unknown. But in a few very special cases some attempted to embrace the change and join the exciting new world but those who were already apart of it wanted nothing to do with them.

We can begin with the King of the Olympian Gods. After the sack of Greece all of the temples that belonged to Zeus were destroyed, many of them burned and humiliated. This was an order that many believed came directly from the Roman gods since the tales of their hatred towards Zeus were well known which intern made the Romans hate the Olympian King. The god embodied all of the features that were looked down upon in Rome and they gladly destroyed any tributes that belonged to him. People swore that they could sometimes she a woman observing the destruction of these temples with an evil smirk that seemed to fit perfectly onto her regal face. Many swore this was Minerva but non were sure.

For Lord Zeus it did not end at that, the god attempted to integrate himself into Roman culture but with the legendary tales woven by Minerva, the Roman people had no respect for the god and without worship he could not find a new home in Rome. At the moment no one was sure were Zeus was but after being embarrassed so bad he swore revenge on his family, swearing to "end their days", something only a theatrical god like Zeus would ever say. It was possible that the king of the gods faded from existence since mortals no longer worshiped him, however, the Roman gods were never ones to be ill prepared and if he returned for the revenge they would be ready.

Next up was Aphrodite the goddess of love. At the hands of Minerva once again, Aphrodite became a hated persona in Roman culture. The two gods had never got along, each standing for very different values, and Minerva being well known for her grudges was always looking for ways to get back at the goddess of love after the Trojan War.

Although some powerful Roman's had mistresses none of them liked the thought of a love deity controlling them with such a powerful emotion, something that Aphrodite loved doing. After realizing she would never be respected in Rome, along with the promise from the Roman council that they would wage war on her if she were to toy with any Roman, the goddess most likely went elsewhere looking for other mortals to toy with.

Last but not least was Dionysus, the laughing stock of Rome. The wine god being the coward he was attempted to sneakily fuse into Roman culture but once he saw the popular plays that starred him as a foolish drunk. Being the patron of theater in Greece even he understood the laughing stock that he was in Rome and knew that no Roman would ever worship him. Most believed the god spent his time sulking through wine yards drinking his immortal days away.

Thankfully not all of the Olympians who voted for Perseus to be banished shared the fate of these three.

OoOoO

The remaining Olympian gods waited until the battle of Corinth had been fought and the fate of Greece decided to finally seek out Perseus. Minerva was not willing to leave her brothers side because she knew to well that he was to forgiving for his own good and she needed the Olympians to understand how deeply there betrayal weighed on him.

The first god to seek out Perseus was Hermes, unfortunately for the god he showed up right in the middle of a council meeting.

The messenger god appeared in the middle of the council room and immediately received seven harsh glares.

Apollo, one to always enjoy tormenting others said with fake exasperation, "Finally, one of the almighty Olympian gods has gifted us with his presence." He stepped out of his throne theatrically and bowed to Hermes, "O what do we owe you for this great pleasure?"

The other six Roman gods could only roll their eyes, they were too used to Apollo for it to bother them anymore.

Hermes seemed to gather his wits saying, "I am here to ask for your forgiveness, along with swear my loyalty to Rome."

Surprisingly it was Diana who scoffed at his comment, saying, "You ask for forgiveness? After centuries with no remorse you cannot believe that forgiveness will be given so easily. I cannot give you my forgiveness and the only reason that we are allowing you to swear your loyalty to Rome is because it is Percy's wish, if it were up to me I would make your fade, along with your _father." _

Hermes visibly paled his half sister was always could scare anyone. He then looked over at Perseus asking, "Why are you giving us this second chance?"

Perseus seemed to mull this question over finally answering, "Although I have no love for you Olympians you do not deserve the same fate some of the others do. Your road in Rome will not be easy; you must prove yourself to the mortals. I am only giving you a chance to do so."

Diana took this as her queue, "Romans do not worship silly deities, _boy._ If you wish to gain your place in Rome you must endure hardships. Your _Greek form_ is no longer who you are. Now take your oath to the triad and get out of my sight before I change my mind for what you did to my brother."

Minerva looked on approvingly to his half sister; happy that she was not the only one who would have Percy's back.

Hermes gulped understanding very well how impatient she was. He had heard of the power that the Capitoline Triad garnered in Rome and quickly said, "I swear on the Capitoline Triad that I will never betray Rome and to be loyal to the Roman council."

A bright light flashed across the council room and the oath was sealed. This oath was different compared to a god swearing on the river Styx. If someone broke this oath no one would be punished except for the person foolish enough to break it. Mars took great pleasure in punishing those who swore on his name lightly.

Hermes quickly flashed out not wanting to overstay his welcome.

OoOoO

Slowly the other former Olympians began to swear their loyalty. Hephaestus and Demeter quickly came to swear their loyalties and were given the same threat as Hermes, but this time from Minerva.

Only time would tell if those three gods would be welcomed in Rome. The fates would decide if they were worthy to become apart of the next mighty pantheon.

OoOoO

After all that trouble the mood lightened significantly for the Roman gods. Now that the Greeks were taken care of it was finally time for them to invite the eight and final member of the Roman council.

Hestia was summoned to the Roman council room, instead of the welcome Hermes was given the Roman deities all gave her brilliant smiles knowing that since she no longer had any loyalty to the Olympians she would finally be able to join them.

Percy spoke, "Aunt, we have asked you to join us here today because we would like to offer you a place on the Roman council. It would be nice to have someone as level headed as you in our ranks. Especially with the non stop bickering between Diana and Apollo that has become somewhat of a tradition now."

Everyone laughed at that except for Diana who gave Percy a look that promised pain. On the inside however she was glad to see that his eyes had regained some of the shine that they once had.

Hestia looked taken aback but was more than happy that her family thought so much of her. "Of course I accept."

With those words the seven now soon to be eight Roman council members stood up and began chanting in Ancient Latin. Soon a new blood red throne erupted from the floor.

Hestia happily went and sat on it, silence ensuing in the throne room showing any observer how content the members truly were.

A brilliant light shone through the skies of Rome and the people knew that something important had just happened. Once they were told the news through godly whispers great celebrations occurred all over the empire for weeks.

The Roman council was now complete and now that Greece was subdued they could begin to make plans for the future. Yes, the future was looking bright for Rome.

**Well here it is. Unfortunately it will not always be sunshine and rainbows in Rome. I will most likely reveal the new threat in the next few chapters. Too lazy to edit right now so yea... As always thanks for reading! Have a wonderful Christmas.**

**-Jamie**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Percy and Zoe sat in a temple dedicated to the god of heroes. They were just enjoying each others company.

Zoe was at a crossroads right now. The celebrated former consul of Rome had retired recently and was about to be given two options by Percy. She had done great things for Rome and they no longer needed her, giving her a break from the politics that could wear anyone down.

Percy grabbed Zoe's hand and said, "You my champion have gone above and beyond any other mortal to ever live. Alone you have lead Rome and built an empire that will last millennia. I could not have picked anyone better."

Zoe looked slightly sheepish at his words, he seemed to be the only person that could make her feel like a little girl with only a few words. She had never viewed her own accomplishments in that way, but when she thought about what she had done so far in her life she could not help but smile feeling extremely proud of herself.

Percy looked at her with a huge smile proudly saying, "Zoe, the council has agreed, all eight of us believe you are more than worthy of this gift, we offer you godhood, if you accept you will become a Roman god."

Zoe just sat there with her mouth agape, now truly lost for words. Never in her wildest dreams would the former Hesperide have hoped to become an immortal god. When she would look back on this moment it seemed liked a distant dream to her. But Zoe waited, she knew that they would not force the offer on her and Percy would offer another path.

Percy chuckled at her reactions and quickly said, "Zoe close your mouth, that is not the best look you have ever had." He winked. "Although I can vouch that being a god is not the worst fate, it is also true that sometimes the old laws that govern us can be extremely restricting, and on plenty of occasions I have wished that I could do more for my people. In your case especially, I would have neutered Heracles if I were not restricted. Although in Rome we have much more freedom it is nothing compared to what a mere mortal could do. If you wanted to have a more active role in the mortal world and be able to influence events to a greater degree, you could maintain the immortality that I have already gifted, but you would not be restricted by the ancient laws. We would have to fake your death so that the Romans don't believe you are immortal, but you would be able to work in the shadows along with my support and continue to make positive changes in the world."

Zoe was contemplating the positives and negatives of both paths but was unsure of whether she had to make a decision right now. The choice was too important for her to rush to a decision.

Percy picked up on this and said, "Do not worry you will have time to think, we will summon you to the council and only there will you make your decision. No matter your choice Zoe you have done more than anyone could ever hope to accomplish in their lives and you should not feel forced to do more. I will see you soon, right now I have some business to attend to."

Before he left Percy gave Zoe a quick kiss on the cheek before flashing out. After he left Zoe blushed like crazy but she was not ready to risk the friendship they had for anything else.

OoOoO

Zoe stood in front of the Roman council. She could literally feel the power rolling of the gods in waves. Each feeling more terrifying than the last, only Vesta and Percy having Auras that didn't make her want to run into a hole. The most terrifying was Minerva, Zoe was smart enough to understand that the goddess could read her like an open book and did not attempt to hide anything.

Zoe had thought long and hard in the past week and was confident that she had chosen right. It made come as a surprise to some but after being Rome's most powerful citizen she was not ready to stop influencing the world just yet.

Neptune asked the question that was on everybody's mind, "I am sure that Percy has given you plenty of time to think. Have you made your decision?"

All the gods looked at her with interest but none more so than Percy.

Zoe gathered herself and said, "I will remain Percy's champion, I am not ready yet to join your ranks and I feel like I could do much good in the mortal world with your guidance."

All of the gods present seemed to be surprised at her decision except for her patron god. Who only smiled at her proudly already guessing that this was what she was going to do.

After the gods seemed to get over their shock, Apollo gave her a look of respect and said in an uncharacteristically serious tone, "Wise choice, Miss Nightshade. I have foreseen the important role you will play. I will even venture to say that you will help shape the very nature of Rome."

Zoe paled slightly at Apollo's tone. After hearing Percy's stories she knew that the god of prophecies rarely spoke so formerly. The gods present also looked at the sun god in surprise, however, unlike Zeus they trusted him enough to not push the subject.

Neptune spoke up, "Do not worry young one. You have gained the trust of Perseus and his opinion is rarely wrong. The only thing that you have done today is shown us that you are brave. When the Roman people began to call you the "First Roman" I was skeptical at first but now I see that there words were not misplaced."

Perseus gave his uncle a grateful look then said mischievously, "That is enough for today. Now Zoe, how about we make your death look as fabled as you were to the Roman people."

The rest of the council meeting was spent planning the death of the famous Roman council. Apollo being back to his former self kept on proposing the most preposterous ideas but it was a welcome change from the serious Apollo seen earlier.

OoOoO

(18 September AD 96)

Zoe walked through the streets of Rome making her way towards the imperial palace. After years of having nothing to do while observing the atrocities some of the Roman emperors had committed she had finally been given a task to assassinate one of the worst ones yet by her patron.

The final straw for the emperor had been when he killed one of Minerva's brainchildren. His former secretary Epaproditus, one of the goddess's favorite children had been keeping tabs on the emperor for her mother. But in the emperors mad paranoia his secretary became a target since she knew his deepest secrets and when he decided the only course of action was to kill all close to him she was one of the first to be murdered.

When the goddess of wisdom had found out she had went to her brother in a somewhat hysterical state. After finding out what had happened to one of his nieces Perseus decided it was finally time for Zoe to begin to fix some of the atrocities that were committed in the mortal world.

So here she was, walking around the streets of a city she used to live in. Barely recognizing anything from when she was consul and wondering how Rome had changed so much in the last few centuries that it was now unrecognizable to her.

She wore a helmet that hid her features from any unwanted observers. The fearful aura that she was giving off at the moment was also helping. She could not wait to execute the corrupt emperor.

Finally after what seemed like hours she reached the emperors palace. With a simple snap of her fingers the mortals let her in as if she were a member of the Praetorian Guard. She could still not believe how easy it was to make mortals believe anything. At the moment she was annoyed with her patron for teaching her about the mist only a few days ago. It would have made her conquests much simpler when she was Consul. But then again what fun would that have been?

She confidently strode into the emperors study but was surprised at the scene in front of her. She immediately recognized Domitian standing there with his bloodied sword breathing heavily.

There were four dead men around him and it looked like a skirmish had just gone down.

Domitian saw his new visitor and said, "O, My. The gods have sent an assassin for me? I am honored that they would think I am important enough to be killed."

Zoe was slightly disturbed by this revelation and would have to ask Percy about it later. She said in a malevolent voice, "Your time has come, I will give you a painless death but in the afterlife you will get much worse treatment."

Domitian dropped his sword and it fell with a loud clatter. He looked at her without a care in the world then looked around at the dead bodies surrounding him. He replied, "I would have let these fools kill me if I did not have a message to pass on." His eyes seem to darken, "The age of Rome will end rapidly, and the council you work for will be crushed. Even I, a man that should be a servant anywhere else in the world can become emperor of Rome so easily. The real Domitian died long ago and you did not even realize that I had taken his place. Only by murdering several demigods do I get your personal attention. Tell your gods this, old enemies are rising and soon a war this world has never seen will wage throughout you empire, and you Zoe Nightshade will be able to do nothing about it."

This time Zoe could not hold back her bewilderment. It quickly turned to rage as she let out a cry and stabbed the Roman emperor in the chest. Watching the life leave his eyes she said spitefully, "Pluto already has a special place for you, _enjoy."_

The only positive thing Zoe could garner from this situation was now she no longer had to make Domitian's death look accidental. All of Rome hated their emperor and would rejoice over the fact that the people who currently lay dead in the room assassinated him.

The champion of Perseus quickly made her way out and immediately called for her patron god. They had much to discuss and she had an idea of whom this threat was. She could only hope that she was wrong.

**Well here it is guys. Please give me some feedback. I don't think I will update until after Christmas but you never know. Anyways thanks for reading and have a merry Christmas!**

**-Jamie**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Percy appeared in a temple dedicated to him on Capitoline hill. He had heard Zoë's call and she sounded shook to say the least. Even when she was the Consul of Rome she had never appeared to him as frantically as she had just a moment ago, which worried him. Anything that could rattle Zoë so badly would not entail good news, especially along with Apollo's words in the council meeting earlier. To say the least Percy was not looking forward to the discovery that Zoe had made in her mission at all.

Sooner than Percy had hoped Zoë dashed into the temple, her eyes finally landed on him. Both felt the familiar spark that seemed to go through the air whenever they were in each other's company. Choosing to ignore it this time both went to a small hidden room in which they spoke often.

Zoë had a little blood on her clothing but Percy could easily tell it was not hers, instantly ruling out any injury she may have sustained. In truth, Percy wished it had been a minor injury instead of the looming threat to Rome his champion had discovered.

Zoë took a minute to collect herself, then looking at Percy seriously she began to tell him what had occurred in the emperors study. As she was retelling the tale the more it weighed on her. It finally began to hit her that the emperor of Rome had been an imposter and no one knew. Even the Roman council did not have that knowledge, only thinking that Domitian was a terrible emperor. That thought scared her more than anything else had in her long immortal life. If even the gods could be fooled so badly what else was happening right under their very noses?

She watched her patron carefully while retelling the story looking for his reaction, surprisingly instead of being alarmed by the news a look of acceptance and understanding appeared on his handsome face, it was as if he knew this day was coming and was not surprised by the news. For the first time ever Zoë could say that her patron looked as old as he truly was.

After she finished the tale Percy's features visibly darkened, Zoë could see that he knew exactly whom this new threat and that she had indeed guessed correctly.

The two sat together silently, both mulling over what had just happened in the emperors study and the steps that could be taken to combat the new threat. Zoë finally broke the long silence, "You should go tell the other council members immediately so they have time to prepare for the upcoming war."

Percy looked over at her with uncharacteristic nervousness, "That can wait, there is something more important that we must speak of."

Zoë looked outraged at his words, "What! Have you gone mad? What is more important than the future of Rome?"

Percy looked at her wistfully; Zoë was not blind and could see that he was gathering his courage to say something. What Percy said next shocked her to her very core, "You."

That simple word made a myriad of emotions flow through Zoë. She could not deny that she had very strong feelings for Percy, but the restraints that had held her back for so long were still present. Even though she knew Percy was nothing like Hercules the fear was still present and it had a parasitic effect on her, constantly reminding her of the sorrows that love could bring.

Percy seemed to sense this, causing his eyes to immediately go down in shame. A look of utter distress went over his features, and Percy being Percy said, "I am sorry Zoë, that was completely out of line and I could not stand to lose the friendship that we share."

The pleading tone in Percy's voice made Zoë's decision much easier. That simple statement quickly reminded her of all that the two of them had gone through and all he had done for her. Her feelings of affection for the god of heroes quickly overwhelmed everything that she had felt previously. Before she could second-guess herself she grabbed Perseus and kissed him with all the passion that she could gather.

Percy was startled by the gesture but quickly returned the kiss, when they finally broke apart an even stronger bond could be felt between the two. The pair quickly turned away from each other blushing furiously but not even the looming war could take away the smiles that graced both of their faces.

Neither of them was experienced at all in the romance department but when they looked back on both of their first kisses they would both agree that it was one of the best days of their immortal lives.

Zoë decided to break the somewhat awkward silence, "So… What now?"

Percy seemed to get over the awe of what just happened and decided to harness his inner Apollo, dramatically going down on one knee and saying, "My lady. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Zoë could not help but laugh at his theatrics and pretended to ponder the question, which earned her a dirty glare from Percy. Before finally relenting and saying, "Yes."

After they held hands, neither in a rush to go anywhere, the future could hold on for a little while. The only thing that was sure to either of them was that they had each other, and that alone would make the journey they faced worth it.

OoOoO

Unknowingly to both of them the Parcae were watching the scene with interest.

Nona the one who spun the threads of life pulled two strings out. On of them was pure gold; a symbol of a powerful deity while the other one was pitch black. She began to braid them together, when she finished and the two strings were intertwined they lit up slightly and the result was one that had shifting patterns of golden and black.

The three deciders of destiny all looked slightly disturbed at what just happened, never had two strings become one, they could feel the power of whomever was causing this and it felt completely uncontrollable and foreign to them.

For the first time, the Parcae had no power in weaving the destiny of Perseus and Zoë. Never had they felt more apprehensive for the future. If even the deciders of destiny could not guide fate there must be something extremely powerful at play. This thought did not comfort them only leaving them resigned to waiting and seeing what happened to the duo, something that they were not used too.

The three Parcae had much to think about and they began to work around this uncommon occurrence, hoping that the power that was even beyond them had a strategy that was better then their own.

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry for the short chapter. But the research that is needed for future updates is taking alot longer that I thought it would. Anyways I thought this chapter was necessary and it will give you all a better look at the future of this story and where I want to take it. As always thanks for reading! And if you guys have any ideas please send them my way.**

**-Jamie**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

A Roman council meeting was being held at the moment. The eight gods immediately flashed in after Perseus had quickly spoken in all of their minds stressing the importance of this meeting.

Currently the most powerful Roman deities all sat together completely perplexed. Perseus had just retold the events that had transpired to Zoë in Domitian's study and warned of this new threat. Although they could all guess that Zeus may be behind this since they had not heard of him or seen him in many centuries, they still could not figure out what followers he had gathered. Hannibal himself led the last major threat to Rome and he had all of the resources of Carthage at his disposal. If Hannibal could gain the respect of Minerva then his brilliance as a general could not be questioned, but even he was eventually defeated. Which led the gods back to talking about the areas that were not under Roman control.

Sure there were always threats to Rome, however currently many of the surrounding empires were rather small and none were old enemies. This was the reason why all of the gods were somewhat confused because this was a time of peace, the revolts had all been crushed recently and no one dared go against the might of the Roman Empire and her allies.

This was not to say that someone as foolhardy as Zeus would not try. Even though Minerva had already thought of all these points in a matter of seconds and the threat that Zeus posed was very real she had a hard time believing that any of the surrounding empires posed a threat on the mortal level.

So here they were, more than two hours into the meeting seemingly nothing had been achieved.

Somewhat suddenly Minerva stood up, "What if the threat is right under our noses? How could I have been so stupid! The only threat that could topple Rome right now is the Parthian Empire. We feuded over land for centuries before a peaceful agreement could be made. They are the only one's that would have a chance against us."

It was Neptune who spoke up, "They are our allies. We may have fought in the past but there has been no bad blood recently that would cause a reaction like this from them."

Minerva had already taken this point into consideration but before she could speak Perseus cut in, "That was before Zeus may have gathered power there, we all know he will do anything to stay relevant in the mortal world. He also thinks mortals below him and would have no moral qualms in deceiving them."

After that sobering point it would be an understatement to say that the mood only darkened in the throne room. Even Vesta the embodiment of peace despised the Olympian King.

Diana spoke up, "Only Zeus would tell his fake emperor pawn to threaten us. All he has done is warn us of his plan. Instead of doing the smart thing and striking when we were unprepared he has given us time to create a strategy for the coming war."

Everyone agreed with this, only someone as arrogant as Zeus would not use surprise to his advantage. Instead he was probably hoping for a Roman surrender and for all of them to come groveling back to his feet. He clearly did not understand Rome; no Roman would surrender to anybody that they did not deem worthy. Any empire that would look towards Zeus for guidance would make them a disgrace to Rome. Minerva would make sure that this rumor flew fast and furiously through their empire.

Pluto looked over to Minerva the goddess that everyone looked towards in times of war, "How should we approach this? I hate times of war, it has been so peaceful in my realm recently with only natural causes of death. Try to keep the casualties to a minimum this time."

Seven heads turned towards Pluto, all of them looked at him oddly but only Apollo decided to speak up, "Uncle P! I know you've always been lazy but this is a new level even for you!"

For the first time that day all of the gods present laughed, even Pluto did after promising the god of prophecies a painful end.

After everyone quieted down they all turned towards Minerva. Since she was so used to this it was just taken in stride, "I have a daughter named, Annabeth, Percy is very fond of her and she has a mind that seems to be programmed for war. She's currently an officer in the Roman military but she has been begging both of us to give her a chance to make her own mark on history. I think this will be the perfect opportunity. We must also prepare for war, unlike our takeover of Greece we may have to fight Zeus and whatever foolish gods follow him. Also we must ask all of the Roman gods to back us in this war because we may need all of the help that we can get. Gather your strength war is upon is and we must be ready."

Mars grunted in agreement, "You are right. That will also show us were the loyalty of some other former Olympians lie."

The rest also agreed to her plan, more details would have to be discussed later when they all had a better idea of exactly what they faced. All six gods except for Percy and Minerva flashed out of the room; some beginning to gather allies while other's attempted to collect more information about the current events of the Parthian empire.

Percy looked at his sister, "Do you think Annabeth is ready for something like this? I have no doubt in her abilities, but should we put this on her shoulders?"

"She is ready, there is no one more fit to lead the Romans. I know your worried she might get hurt but you have helped train her yourself and she wields a blade almost as well as you do."

Percy still did not look convinced, the thought of his favorite niece getting injured did not bode will in his mind. "If your sure, I will make sure _Zoë_ is by her side at all times. I will feel much safer if they can watch each others backs."

Minerva nodded at that but looked at her brother in an odd way making him somewhat uncomfortable. After so many millennia she could read him almost perfectly. Finally she let out a loud gasp and clapped him on the shoulder saying, "Finally! You admitted your feelings. I was wondering how many more centuries it would take."

Percy just looked at her sheepishly which only made his sister laugh at him harder. Trying to get out of this situation as fast as possible Percy quickly said, "I'm going to talk to Annabeth." Before vanishing suddenly, leaving a slightly miffed Minerva in his wake, vowing that she would interrogate him as soon as possible.

OoOoO

Perseus appeared inside of Annabeth's home, not bothering to knock. He appeared in the Atrium and guessed that she would most likely be in her study. Quickly making his way towards it he decided to knock this time choosing to avoid his niece's wrath if possible. To be blunt Annabeth had a well-known temper and only a few knew that it came from her mother who was infamous for her own, even among mortals.

He heard shuffling inside and the door was soon opened, Annabeth could be seen with a knife in her hand. When she saw Percy she relaxed and quickly pulled her uncle into a tight hug.

She quickly ushered him inside being somewhat paranoid after hearing what happened to the late emperor. The look on Percy's face did not reassure her and she knew that this was not one of frequent visits.

Both of them sat down and she listened intently to Percy. Occasionally asking a question and being utterly shocked that Domitian was actually an imposter.

When Percy came to the part were they believe that Zeus was a new threat she held an outraged look in her eyes. Her mother had told her exactly what Zeus had done to her family and she could not help but feel hatred rise up for the man who had caused her uncle so much pain.

The bond that the two of them shared was something different. Percy had been her teacher along with her mother since she was two years old. She held a special place in both of the their hearts' and she would do anything for either of them. The amount of time Percy spent teaching her how to wield a blade was precious to her and she could not even begin to phrase how important he was to her.

Although she was grateful that her uncle came to visit her she was still unsure the part she would play. Her curiosity getting the better of her, "What role will I play in this war? Surely you did not come here just to tell me that."

Percy looked at her with a smile before turning more serious, "Your mother wants you to lead the mortal front. She wants you to take command of the Roman military and lead against the Parthian's."

Annabeth could not help it; she let out a squeal of excitement at the prospect before looking embarrassedly at her uncle who looked like he could barely contain his laughter.

Visibly gathering himself from his nieces' outburst, "With one condition." Annabeth raised her eyebrow but he just continued, "I will assign Zoë as your personal bodyguard." When Annabeth looked like she was about to protest he cut her off. "There is no way I am putting you in that much danger without having someone to watch your back." Percy said firmly.

Annabeth could not argue with the look that he was giving her, instead she was actually rather touched that her uncle cared for her so much.

Finally she relented and the two of them began to talk about other less serious topics. They had not seen one another for too long and had many tales to share.

There was no doubt that Minerva would be visiting soon and they could make a plan then, but right now both were completely satisfied with catching up.

War could wait, but to Percy nothing mattered more to him than his family and he promised himself that he would enjoy whatever time he had remaining. A feeling of dread had been plaguing the god of heroes recently and he pledged to himself that he would protect all those close to him even at the cost of his own life.

**I wanted to include Anwnabeth in this story because she is my favorite character in the books. Plus I think that she fits the role well. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was kind of a filler but necessary. As always thanks for reading and a happy new year!**

**-Jamie**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

The extreme unrest that had plagued Rome in the last few years had finally come to an end. With the mess that Domitian left it took many years for Rome to recover but now they were lead by a fine leader in the form Trajan. Extremely popular in Rome, Trajan was well known for his wise council. One day he would be known as one of the five good emperors, with each of his successors attempting to rule better than him. Unfortunately none of them would truly succeed.

Trajan held the gods above all others, which earned him favor from them. Unlike the previous emperor he did not take there warnings lightly and immediately upon seizing powers began to mobilize the Roman military. Turning it into the powerhouse that the entire world once feared.

With the help of his General Annabeth the two began to plan the forthcoming war on Parthia. They had many spies within the Parthian empire and they confirmed the gods' suspicions that Parthia now bowed to the former Olympian King. When Annabeth told this to Percy and her mother they both held a look that she had never seen on either of their faces. To Annabeth it looked like there was dread in both of their eyes, a sight that she thought she would never see. But as quickly as it appeared the expression morphed almost immediately.

Although it had come as a surprise to Trajan he took it in stride, and gave him a stronger desire to seize Parthia. With this news he began to urge citizens to join the legion, with the respect that they had for him the Roman military grew rapidly.

They had both planned carefully in advance. Trajan understood the brilliance that Annabeth held and listened to her words carefully. It was agreed upon that she would lead ten legions towards Armenia and if reinforcements were required he would supply them.

Although the cost of this conflict would be much higher than those in the past due to the long supply lines both understood what was at stake here. If Parthia was given enough time they would march upon Rome with a force that would rival their own putting the entire empire in danger.

OoOoO

Before Annabeth began the long march towards Parthia she had one last meeting with her mother, Minerva.

Currently they were both in a small shrine dedicated to the Roman goddess. Sitting comfortably on two chairs. Annabeth had just finished telling her mother the strategy that she had come up with along with the Roman emperor. Speaking to her mother about it only gave her more confidence, the advice that her mother could give her was unparalleled in the world.

Minerva with her piercing grey eyes looked at her own daughter extremely critically. No one could say that the goddess was a mother that was easy to impress and she would not make any exceptions even if Annabeth were her favorite.

"What does the Parthian army consist of?" Minerva asked seriously.

"The Parthian Great King will call upon all of his subordinates to supply their men to him when he is aware of our impending attack. He will most likely supply them with mercenaries to increase their numbers."

Minerva raised her eyebrow, "You need ten legions to defeat such a pitiful army?"

"I will not underestimate Parthia. Since I have not fought them before I do not know the skill that there troops will wield and if we do not do something now my spies have told me that there King of Kings will be assembling there own professional military that will eventually march upon us."

Minerva nodded, satisfied. Her daughter had passed another one of her tests. Since she had not failed one of them yet the goddess could not see a way that she could prepare her daughter for this war anymore. Even Percy had told her that the only being that could match Annabeth with a blade was the god of heroes she knew that her daughter was ready. With Zoe as her body guard no danger could happen that the two of them could not handle.

Finally both of them relaxed, neither wanting to speak of the approaching war any longer.

As a comfortable silence began to cover the two Minerva suddenly jumped up. Looking around wildly she saw her brother stumble in with cuts all along his body, looking as weak as he was when he was betrayed by the Olympians. She made her way quickly towards him with Annabeth in tow.

Forced to catch her now unconscious brother, she motioned for Annabeth to fetch some ambrosia, the only thing that would heal him, short of her calling Apollo.

After Annabeth quickly rushed back with the Ambrosia the goddess forcibly shoved the godly food inter her brothers mouth. She let out a breath when she began to see some of the color returning to his face.

She conjured a bed and along with the help of Annabeth draped him across it in a more comfortable position. Being unable to call Apollo at the moment since he was currently in the middle of other duties that he could not leave.

Minerva was pacing back and forth desperately trying to figure out what had happened to her brother. She recalled him telling her that he was going to gather some information on Parthia but she was unable to think of anything that would put him in this condition.

Annabeth stayed by her uncle's side unable to tear her eyes off of him. Never in her wildest dreams could she see the powerful god of heroes in the condition that he was in now. Although some color had returned he did not seem to be healing which worried her immensely. She felt extremely guilty because she knew that her Uncle was extremely worried about something but she was to cowardly to ask about it.

After a couple hours and Percy showing no sign of healing Minerva relayed a message to the council calling for an urgent council meeting, no longer caring that the other gods had important duties to attend to.

Before Annabeth could say anything the goddess picked up her brother and teleported away leaving a worried Roman general behind.

OoOoO

The council began to flash into there throne room all shooting Minerva annoyed looks when they first saw her, until they noticed the tears in her eyes and quickly rushing over.

Anything that could cause the goddess of wisdom to shed tears was more worrying than anything they could wrap there minds around.

When the six other Roman deities saw Percy in his condition questions began to bombard the goddess of wisdom. Not even acknowledging them she motioned for Apollo to come over.

The face of the god of medicine did not comfort any of them. He looked at his cousin grimly before quickly giving them a breakdown, "Percy has been attacked by a cursed blade. It is sapping his godly strength rapidly. The only blade that could do this belonged to my _father._ I must take him to my infirmary."

Apollo quickly flashed out of the room with Percy in his arms leaving seven concerned deities. They all knew that they could not do anything for the god of heroes at the moment.

Diana quickly stood up and looked like she was about to flash out before Neptune who as the most rational quickly said, "Diana! What do you think you are doing?"

Diana glared at him furiously and said, "I am going after Zeus. I cannot just stand by and let this attack go unanswered for."

Neptune glared right back and said, "No, you will not put yourself in danger in your quest for blind vengeance."

Diana looked as if she were about to attack the god of the seas but stopped in her tracks when she heard Minerva quietly say, "He is right. Zeus did this to make us act irrationally. You would be playing right into his hands and that is not something that Percy would want. If you were injured because of him, he would blame himself for eternity."

Diana looked at Minerva with betrayal and said, "You will let this act go without consequence? How could you, he is your brother!"

Minerva had tears streaming down her face but steadied herself and with outrage said, "Believe me, revenge will be given. But I will not act through petty impulses. When Zeus gets what he deserves he will face punishment for eternity. That I promise you."

Even though many of the gods present were ready to follow Diana and revenge Percy immediately those word from Minerva stopped them all. With the angry goddesses track record they almost felt bad for Zeus and they could not wait for his sins to be accounted for.

**He guys sorry for the longer wait. School has just started and I have 5 classes with 3 labs so I'm really, really, really busy. Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review!**

**-Jamie**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Minerva sat beside Percy who was asleep at the moment; he had clearly seen better days in his immortal life. There were still shallow cuts all along the gods' face that had not yet healed even after Apollo administered all he could leaving the god of medicine extremely pale. After treating Percy, Apollo immediately went to take a long rest telling no one to bother him unless Percy was in severe danger.

Whoever attacked him did not want to kill him, instead hoping to cause as much agony as possible. The god of heroes was writhing around in the bed desperately trying to fight off the lasting effects from the blade.

The shallow cuts on his face would not scar, however, all along Percy's body many deep gashes could be seen that would leave their marks. Although a deity was not known to scar the blade that injured Percy was forged in Tartarus itself, created by creatures banished long ago. Even though Tartarus himself rarely went into any personified form he made an exception for the forging of this evil weapon.

She sat in silence alongside Percy hoping that he would make it through this. Losing her brother was not an option that she could bare, but she knew that he would pull through for her just like he always had in the past.

When Zoë's was told her immediate response to the news was much like Diana's earning her even more respect from the goddess. But Minerva would not allow anyone to do anything foolish knowing that if anything happened her brother would blame himself, and the last thing that he needed was to feel any more guilt. Even though Zoë wished that she could be here her duty was to protect Annabeth and she had already promised Percy that she would not leave her side.

Not leaving her brothers side gave Minerva time to reflect on these events, something that she did on a regular basis. Along with worrying for her brother of course, never in her life had she felt as helpless as she did now. But she came to one conclusion that would never waiver.

Once upon a time she thought that she would be able to forgive her father for what he had done, but after today there was nothing that would hold her back. The Roman council all hated the former Olympian King and lusted for his blood to be spilled.

Mar's a god that was usually well controlled and logical, resembled his Greek counterpart after seeing Percy for the first time since he became an integral part of Rome. This worried her but she could not blame him since she felt the exact same way.

After a seemingly endless amount of time in Minerva's eyes Percy began to stir for the first time in days. He let out a loud groan and his eyes slowly began to flutter open.

At once all of his memories from when he was last conscious surfaced in his head and he lashed out. His sister was forced to grab him and frantically yelled for him to calm down so he did not injure himself further.

It took a few minutes but the god finally recognized his sisters words, after the pain of one hundred red hot blades stabbing him at once almost brought him back to the land of the unconscious but he was able to fight it off.

Minerva quickly brought some Nectar for her brother to drink saying in a no nonsense way, "Drink this, your throat must be as dry as the Egyptian deserts."

Percy obediently began to drink feeling much better as the cool liquid began to work its magic from the inside.

Minerva could no longer hold her emotions in; she resembled a wolf as she tackled her brother in a hug. Even though Percy let out a pained yelp he held onto his best friend like everything depended on it.

The only person that the goddess would ever open up to was her brother and she let out what seemed like a choked sob that was foreign to the god of heroes. There had been very few times that Percy had seen his sister in this state and he felt terrible about it.

Percy being himself said, "I'm so sorry for worrying y…" But was quickly cut off by his sister who almost looked like she was about to hit him knowing that he was beginning to blame himself again. That quickly got him to shut up since he was in no state to take a beating right now.

After Minerva was completely sure that Percy was going to be okay she let go of him, thanking Chaos himself for making sure that he was okay.

Even though Percy needed rest he still needed to speak to the rest of the council and inform everyone of what happened. The Roman goddess quickly signaled to her fellow council that Percy was awake.

In a matter of moments the Roman council began to appear all with extremely worried looks on there face. When they saw Percy most of them could not keep the smile of their faces, some of the wariness left Apollo's face and he gave the god a heroes his usual blinding smile.

If any of the god's saw the slightly puffy face of Minerva none commented on it decided that they wanted to keep themselves intact.

The only person who did not look happy was Diana. In fact she looked absolutely furious and walked up to Percy with no attempt to hide her anger and began to yell, "What were you thinking? Do you not have a brain? You know better than anyone that you are the absolute worst person for scouting missions with your extremely loud footsteps! You couldn't even hide from a blind man and you decide to wander off into enemy territory with no backup?"

She looked as if she was going to keep going before Apollo cleared his throat and said, "Awesome sis, that was perfect! Percy you should thank her since that was just the warm-up. Wait until you see Zoë, she is going to pisssseeeeed."

It took a few seconds but Diana walked up to her twin and slapped him across the cheek causing the god to fly a few feet and land roughly on his side. Apollo did not even look flustered as if he had expected it.

It was Percy who began to laugh first, the mood in the room lightening severely, but he was still not looking forward to how angry Zoë would be with him and could only cringe at the thought.

OoOoO

After all the gods had gotten comfortable in the cramped room they turned their eyes onto Percy expecting him to divulge what happened.

The god of heroes' expression darkened and he began to speak, "I was a fool, I was tipped off by a nymph that Zeus would be meeting one of his allies to speak about the war. Instead it was an obvious trap and I was to blind in my pursuit for information to notice. Zeus appeared in front of me. But he does not look like he once did." He was given very questioning looks from everyone present. "It is hard to explain but he looks as if something evil has overtaken him. Instead of the Hubris that he used to project a wicked feeling overtook me when I was in his presence. I attempted to teleport away but something powerful was preventing me to do so."

All of the gods looked extremely confused, they had experienced no such thing in their lives. Something that prevented a god from leaving could not be good news.

"So I was forced to fight him. This was a battle that I knew I would lose. Even though Zeus fought with a sword and did not match my skill I felt as if I was moving at half speed while Zeus was moving as if time was passing faster for him. To me it felt like he was controlling time since I do not see any other explanation. He just continued to slash at me only trying to maim me even though he could have finished me off a dozen times."

After those word a radiant aura could be felt coming off Minerva, it was frightening to all present and it seemed as if anger was about to overcome her before Percy struggled to get up and quickly grabbed her hand before anything more could come from it. This remained this way for the rest of his recalling.

"The strangest thing was that he did not even speak a word to me, as if he only just barely recognized me. Right before I was about to pass out the power that was holding back my teleportation vanished and I was able to make it to were my sister."

Silence filled the small room just as a powerful presence appeared just outside. Somewhat annoyed by the incoming intrusion the council did not make any moves since one would have to be a fool to attack the most powerful Roman gods in their home territory.

Surprisingly it was Juno who walked in, she earned harsh glares from everyone present except for Percy who spoke very professionally, "To what do we owe this visit Lady Juno?" The goddess could only wince at his tone knowing that she had broken one of the best relationships that she had ever possessed.

Although Percy had forgiven her the rest of the gods did not have to like it and continued glaring at her.

The Roman goddess gathered herself and said, "I have important news on the war." She continued on and said in a grave voice, "Zeus has turned to the Titans as his allies in this war. Once he heard that we would be mounting an attack he immediately looked for powerful allies."

The Roman council all looked at her skeptically and Minerva said, "How can we trust you? You are married to him after all."

Looking hurt Juno sighed, she could only blame herself for the treatment she was receiving and said, "I swear on the Capitoline Triad that what I am saying is true and that I have nothing but Rome's best interests at heart. The reason that I know this is because Zeus appeared to me and began to speak of his great plan believing that I would be by his side."

Since the gods could not sense any deceit from the goddess they allowed her to continue, "And that is not even the worst part, Saturn will be Zeus's general and together they plan to wage all out war against us."

The gods all looked stunned at this news finally now understanding the chaos the world was about to enter. And all Percy could think was that Annabeth would need a lot more than ten legions to defeat Parthia.

Suddenly a blinding light entered the room and Percy and Minerva had vanished, leaving five Roman council members attempting to communicate with them but to no avail.

**To the guest reviewer who said it was his birthday I am really sorry that I could not update on Tuesday but University gets in the way! I hope this makes up for it and I hope all you guys enjoy this chapter. I was up writing this until 4 A.M. soooo I hope it not to terrible and mistake ridden. Anyways, I'm going to bed. Thanks for reading!**

**-Jamie**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

The two children of Metis appeared in a giant hall. Neither panicking, since sadly this was not the first time that they had ever been kidnapped. At least this time they weren't separated and could figure out what was happening together.

The walls looked as if they stretched up infinitely, with no ceiling in sight. The room seemed to be built for beings that had no definite size. There were spirit like creatures floating freely around not even paying attention to the two of them.

The two gods could feel immense power in this vast hall and knew it was futile for them to try and run.

After a few seconds a female figure appeared at the other end, soon Percy recognized who it was and gave Thalassa a hug. Minerva quickly joined in but the look on the primordials' face gave both of them pause.

A few seconds passed with her just looking at the twins like she would never see them again, and then she quickly ushered them into a quaint room near the end of the hall. It was nothing lavish but it had a warm and cozy feeling to it just like the primordial sea goddess.

When they were seated Minerva asked, "Where are we?"

"We are in the void." Thalassa replied.

Percy and Minerva both looked surprised and Minerva asked again, "What! We are inside of Chaos?"

Thalassa laughed a carefree laugh, something that only happened around the twins.

"Of course not, Chaos does not take any form that the two of you would recognize. Chaos is the home of the primordials, although we were created from it, the void has only spoken to us on three occasions, the third being the reason that you are here."

Percy and Minerva both looked like they had a million questions that were about to be bombarded onto the goddess, quickly recognizing this Thalassa put her hand up and said, "All will be explained in due time, we have a meeting to go to and we do not want to make Chronus wait, as ironic as it sounds he does not like to waste his time."

With a quick glance at each other the two Roman deities began to follow Thalassa towards a much larger door. As the two walked the spirits that took no notice to them bowed respectfully to Thalassa.

The doors seemed to open up on their own, and the three of them made there way through it. The room was huge to say the least, even dwarfing the Olympian throne room. Even after it was reconstructed because Zeus wanted "the biggest throne room in the entire universe."

Sitting on these gigantic thrones nine deities sat. Thalassa looked on disapprovingly from her more modest throne and said, "You have all made the first impression that you wanted, now shrink to your normal sizes or I will do it for you."

With those words some of the oldest deities quickly shrunk to the same height as Thalassa, since threats like that were something the goddess of the sea loved to follow up on.

Somehow Percy and Minerva knew who each of these beings were and began to bow down after their momentary stupor. Before they could they fully bow they felt themselves straighten up from an unseen force.

Chronus cleared his throat and quickly spoke up, "We did not summon you here for you to bow to us. There are much more important things to talk about."

The appearance of Chronus was a confusing mixture of so many elements. He appeared to be a young man but both of the Roman gods knew that he was older than earth itself and probably had enough power it without breaking a primordial sweat.

Percy and Minerva both could not find words to say, never thinking that they would ever be in the presence of such immense power. They where old enough to understand that most of the primordial gods rarely manifested into any defined forms, instead choosing to exist as personifications of their domains, which spoke great lengths of the rarity of these meetings.

In a slightly annoyed tone Chronus said, "Well? Are you not wondering why you are here?"

A blinding light shined at Chronus, after regaining his vision he saw a goddess of day glaring harshly at him. To Percy and Minerva the primordial of time actually looked scared as if he was recalling a recent memory that was less than pleasant, he quickly composed himself and looked down hoping to avoid any conflicts with the scary goddess.

Hemera, judging that her warning was heard spoke in a kind warm tone, "The reason that you two are here is because for the first time in three millennia Chaos has spoken to us, we presume that he is giving us a warning that we must pass on to you."

Aether immediately picked up from were his wife had left on, "We believe that it was heard by all of the elder gods, he warned of the impending war that the two of you face and how it is unwinnable.."

Minerva forgetting whose presence she was in for a second glared at the primordial of light and said, "Who are you to question whether we can win a war?"

Surprising Minerva, the god laughed, "I knew I liked you! Of course that is not the only reason that we have called you here."

A tired Percy was becoming even more confused and with his body aching from all the blows he had taken earlier he impatiently asked, "So... why did you call us here?"

Hemera looked shocked and slightly angry with herself and said, "Your in pain! I can feel the effects from here." Before Percy could even make a move the goddess shot forth a bright golden beam at him, his entire body relaxed at the contact and soon the feeling of the cursed blade attempting to destroy his very soul was gone and his body no longer ached.

"Thank you Lady Hemera." The goddess beamed and quickly waved him away, "It is my duty to Chaos to help the two of you, I am sorry for not healing you earlier."

Aether picked up again with a slight smirk from where Minerva had cut him off, "The battle you will face is not just against the former Olympian and Titan Kings. When Zeus was once a great ruler he was given three challenges from the earth mother. When he defeated the Gigantomachy he won great favor from her. Chaos has told us that she will be joining Zeus in the war. This means that nothing in contact with the Earth is safe, your allies will have to be extremely careful in this war. Luckily even the earth mother does not have infinite power and will need to save it as I am sure she has heard Chaos speak as well."

Percy and Minerva both looked slightly hopeless at his words. Gaia was the being that crafted Earths history how could they ever hope to defeat her?

"Sadly that is not all." Ouranos continued gravely, "Although Tartarus has not held a form since he birthed that monster Typhoios, he has instead lent every ally in his pit to Zeus as his form of aid. I am afraid that the numbers that have been released onto the earth easily reach the hundred thousands."

Before Percy and Minerva could get any more downcast Thalassa looked harshly at the other primordials and said, "They have left out a few key points, the reason that we believe that you have been given this warning at all is because of how well the Roman council have treated the other gods, therefore Nyx and Erebus have spoken to their children and they will aid you in the war."

Percy looked thankfully at them but Minerva spoke up, "Thank you for the aid, but how will they turn the tide of the war. I do not question the power that they yield but the earth mother will surely crush us all."

Erebus spoke up, "Patience my dear, when the Gaia shows up and partakes in the battle in her full primordial form Nyx, Thalassa and I will join you in battle, their is a reason why Zeus has always been known to fear the power of Nyx."

Nyx, a beauty that would make Aphrodite seethe in rage looked over to the rest of her siblings and said in a no nonsense tone, "I am sure that some of these other gods will be joining us as well."

When the room began to eerily darken Pontus relented and said that he would join them along with Chronus with the promise from the other deities that if they were needed they would lend aid. Percy visibly relaxed but Minerva ran endless scenarios through her head calculating the chances that they had.

Thalassa being the worrying aunt said, "That is enough, I am sure Percy and Minerva are both very tired, there is no use keeping them here any longer."

When Minerva began to open her mouth Thalassa took this as her queue to avoid any further headaches quickly vanishing them in a flash of blue. The Primordial was sure that she would hear a mouthful from Minerva when the two met again but she had already had enough of a headache for someone as ancient as she truly was.

**Honestly guys I have no idea if this is a good chapter or not. University has been extremely busy. I just wanted to get your opinion and please give me a yay or nay whether I should keep it or just completely rewrite it, because I think I might have to.**

**-Jamie**


End file.
